myfantasyrockhallfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rolling Stones
Genres * hard rock * garage rock * blues rock * psychedelic rock * punk * pop rock * soft rock * folk rock * rock and roll Significance * They had six gold albums, nine platinum, four double platinum, two triple platinum, Tattoo You going four times platinum, and Some Girls going six times platinum. * Several of their live albums went at least gold. * Several of their compilations went at least gold with Hot Rocks going diamond. * Their album Exile on Main St. Rarities Edition was a hit. * They had numerous hit singles. * They had numerous hit video albums. * They were a part of the British Invasion of the sixties. * Their hit Satisfaction was successfully covered by the new wave band Devo. * Their member Ronnie Wood would also perform for Faces. Trivia * Their album Sticky Fingers originally had a zipper which when pulled would release a balloon, implying a penis. Later releases do not have this feature, so the originals are rare and valuable. * They are referenced in the Don McLean hit American Pie. * Their members Mick Jagger and Keith Richards went on to have successful solo careers, including nominations for the actual Hall of Fame as solo artists. * Most of their hits have since become classic rock staples. * They rivaled The Beatles during the British Invasion of the sixties. * They had a major influence on punk and metal, including having a dirtier fashion and image instead of the schoolboy look of most bands of the time. * They performed the Super Bowl XL halftime show. * Honky Tonk Women is sampled in the Tone Lōc song Funky Cold Medina. * Their hit Start Me Up was parodied by comedy rock musician Bob Rivers in his hit Windows 95 Sucks, after the original song's use in Windows 95 commercials. The parody is often misattributed to Weird Al Yankovic. Recommended Albums * Sticky Fingers * Let it Bleed * Tattoo You * Exile on Main Street * Some Girls * Aftermath * Their Satanic Majesties Request * Out of Our Heads * Black and Blue Recommended Songs All Time * Paint it Black Top Ten * 19th Nervous Breakdown * Gimme Shelter (It's Just a Shot Away) * You Can't Always Get What You Want * Mother's Little Helper (What a drag it is getting old) * The Last Time * It's All Over Now * Satisfaction * Brown Sugar * Sympathy for the Devil * Street Fighting Man Favorites * Start Me Up * Honky Tonk Women * Jumpin' Jack Flash * Can't You Hear Me Knockin' * Get Off My Cloud * Under My Thumb * Let's Spend the Night Together * It's Only Rock 'n' Roll * Dead Flowers (Take Me Down) * Ain't Too Proud to Beg * Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby? * She's a Rainbow (She Comes in Colors) * Not Fade Away * Midnight Rambler * Ruby Tuesday * Beast of Burden * Wild Horses * Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo (Heartbreaker) * Mixed Emotions * Don't Stop * Memory Motel (You're Just a Memory) * Shine a Light * Have Mercy * Time is on My Side * Tumbling Dice Other * Miss You * Bitch * Flight 505 * Let Me Go * Angie * Fool to Cry * As Tears Go By * She's So Cold * Rough Justice * Monkey Man * Sweet Virginia * Rocks Off * Hang Fire * Harlem Shuffle * Mercy Mercy * Play With Fire * Do You Think I Really Care * Let it Bleed * Live With Me * It Must Be Hell * Rocks Off * Stoned * Cool, Calm, and Collected * Stray Cat Blues Category:British Invasion Category:Sixties Category:Hard rock Category:Garage rock Category:Blues rock Category:Psychedelic rock Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame members Category:Punk Category:Pop rock Category:Pop punk Category:Soft rock Category:Rock and roll Category:Folk rock Category:First year inductee Category:Super Bowl performers Category:Boogie rock